


Mine

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	Mine

**Setting:** _Hotel/Elevator_  
**Genre:** _Smut_

 **Trope:** _Lovers_

 **Prompt:** _Elevator failure_

 **Ship:** _Reader x_ _Matt Cohen_

 

You walked into the elevator with Matt, ready to just go back to your room and collapse on the bed. You watched the door ding closed and turned to Matt, resting your head on his shoulder. He chuckled and kissed the top of your head gently, brushing his fingers through your hair.   
“Tired?” He asked. You nodded and frowned when the elevator grinded to a halt.   
“That doesn’t sound good” He said, pressing the ‘open’ button. The door didn’t open. He pressed the alarm bell and moved to lean against the wall. You smirked and kissed him deeply.   
“Hey there” He chuckled. You smirked.   
“Hey guys, just to let you know, an engineer is on the way but it’ll be an hour at the earliest” A squeaky voiced teen said through the mic. You sighed and turned to Matt.  
“Time to occupy ourselves then” You said, looking up to him. He smirked and kissed along your neck, nipping slightly. A breathy moan left your throat as you moved into his arms, allowing him to pin you to the wall and mark your neck. You groaned and tugged on his hair, holding his head down. You lifted yourself and wrapped your legs around Matt’s waist.   
“Fuck” He whispered, reaching down to remove his t-shirt. You groaned and scratched your hands down his back, rolling against him. You reached down and unzipped your jeans, along with his jeans a moment later.   
“Shit” You whispered, rocking against his hand when he slid it into your jeans.  
“Needy?” He asked, smirking.   
“Fuckin’ course. Think it’s easy for me to watch you run around half naked” You groaned. He chuckled and shoved his jeans down to his knees, along with his boxers. You smirked and pulled yours away, pushing your panties aside.  
“Condom?” He asked. You shook your head and moaned, rocking against him. He chuckled and spread you slightly, slowly pushing in. The burn was delicious, your head fell onto his shoulder. He chuckled and bounced you slightly, fucking into you. You moaned louder, tugging on his hair. Matt moaned and bit at your neck, marking you, showing everyone that you belonged to him, not that anyone dared to challenge him. You came with a shout, spilling over his thighs. Matt moaned loudly, feeling your walls tighten around him until he came, warmth filling you. You panted and rested your head on his shoulder, brushing your fingers over the scratches you’d made on his back.   
“Better?” He asked. You chuckled and nodded.   
“Much...but we still have the better half of an hour to go” You chuckled. Matt smirked and slid his jeans back up, helping you redress. He leant against the wall and let you curl up on his chest.   
“Take a nap” He suggested, using his t-shirt to clean you both up. You smiled and nodded, curling up in his arms. You quickly fell asleep.

When you awoke, you were in bed with Matt by your side. He’d changed you into some sleepwear and he was in his boxer shorts. You curled close to him, resting a hand on his waist. You could see how bad you’d scratched his back up. The convention tomorrow would be interesting.

Sure enough, at the convention, Rob and Rich decided it would be perfect to have a water fight, soaking Matt in the process. You smirked from where you, Kim and Briana were sat, watching as Rob and Richard pulled off their t-shirts. You chuckled as Matt slowly peeled his away. There were loud screams when his came off, his t-shirt being thrown into the crowd. You smirked to him and shot him a wink.   
“Alright, well, it’s time for a break” Rob’s voice broke the intense eye contact you were having with Matt. You smirked and following him off stage and into the green room. You shoved Matt onto the sofa and kissed him deeply. Matt groaned and gripped your hips, smirking when your head moved to his neck. He chuckled.   
“I haven’t got a spare shirt you know” He chuckled.   
“I know” You growled, smirking. He chuckled.   
“Jealous?” He asked, not moving his hands from your waist.   
“Maybe I am” You chuckled. He smirked.   
“Alright, break’s over” Rich said, walking into the room. You smirked and looked to Matt’s chest, he had several purpling bruises. You chuckled and stood up, taking his hand in your own. He smiled and followed you out onto the stage, showing you off as his.


End file.
